By Nightfall
by NightSlash
Summary: -WIP- An Underworld AU. Lucian, Raze, and Michael are three assassins, who are about to have one past job of theirs come back to haunt them, and endanger the lives of those they love.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Lucian, Michael, Raze, Sonja, Selene, Kraven, Erika, Soren, or Amelia. They belong to Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux, Danny McBride, Sony, and whoever else that I forgot. I don't own Marcus either, this is just my version of him. If I do own any characters, I will say so in the chapter that they are introduced in.

Also, in this, the vampires and lycans are supernatural creatures, rather than virus originated ones, meaning they have different powers and such. You'll see.

One more thing, Eternal Song of War is going on hiatus for a bit. I apologize for that, it's just I've been distracted by some other ideas and got writer's block on Eternal. It will get done, but at the moment I'll be focusing more attention on this.

* * *

**_By Nightfall_**

* * *

The rain had finally stopped pouring down over the dark city. Lightning continued to flash in the sky, however, as thunder boomed every moment or so, shattering the otherwise eerie quiet of the night.

The streets were deserted, with the exception of a few cars that drove down the roads. Although, most people didn't usually prefer to be outside during such stormy weather.

On one of the rooftops, however, one person stood, or, crouched would be the more appropriate term, his long trenchcoat billowing in the wind. 

He was a man of medium height, and his frame was covered in all black. Black steel-toed combat boots, black tight-fitting pants, a black button-up cotton shirt, and the trenchcoat. His hair, which was also black, went down past his shoulders. In addition, he had a neatly trimmed beard and moustache.

And then there were his eyes.

They were a dark gray, and held a gentle kindness to them, and yet, at the same time, a ferocity that was just begging to be released on some unfortunate victim.

Another clap of thunder filled Lucian's ears, and he raised his head to the dark sky, uninterested at the weather. No, he was more interested on the other noise that had sounded just seconds before the thunder.

It was a light fluttering noise, like a flock of birds flying through the sky…however, Lucian hadn't been an assassin for several decades without learning that the specific noise he was now hearing wasn't related to any kind of bird.

And indeed he was right, as three swarms of large bats suddenly appeared out of nowhere, silently flying in unison.

Vampires, in mid-flight.

The corner of Lucian's lip tugged upwards, an ever so small smirk forming. His targets had arrived.

He truthfully wasn't entirely sure what the three had done that had infuriated the man who had hired him, but, the fact of the matter was, he didn't really give a damn. The reward for all three dead was quite bit for just three vampires, so based on that, he assumed they probably killed a member of his family.

Reaching to his side, his hand gripping the handle of his sword, before unsheathing it from its black scabbard.

It was a katana, and he twirled it gently in his hand, whatever small traces of moonlight in the sky bouncing off its silver blade. The guard was shaped like a shuriken, five curved serrated blades, and the handle itself was dark silver, and was crafted to be shaped like a snarling dragon like beast.

He sat still, waiting. He watched as one of the flocks moved past him, not even realizing he was there. Then, the second one followed. 

When the third started to pass him, he made his move.

Leaping off the roof, holding the sword in one hand and the sheath in the other, he dove towards the third flock of bats, which were the closest to a dark alley. The flock seemed to notice him at last, as it tried to move quicker.

But even then it was too late. Hitting the middle of them, the sword lashed out, cleaving one of the bats in half. Almost instantly there was an inhuman shriek, and the other two flocks stopped moving, finally noticing that something was wrong.

Flipping in mid air, Lucian fell to the earth, landing in the dark alley with the grace of a feline, his knees bent, in a predatory crouch, his head held low momentarily. He sheathed his sword, less than a second before the body hit the ground after him.

The flock of bats was gone, replaced by a now headless body, the vampire. Then, two halves of a severed head, which had been the bat that Lucian had carved in two, followed quickly after.

Lucian hadn't even fully stood up before the other two bat flocks descended into the alley, quickly merging together, taking form, growing limbs.

Seconds later, two vampires, clad in all dark landed in the alley, starring at their fallen comrade before turning and staring at his killer.

Lucian smiled, and, as he walked over, setting his sword against the wall, he turned again, and faced off against the two. 

For a moment, no one moved, they simply stared at one another, the vampires' eyes, burning with anger, staring down Lucian's eyes, which held some interest, but no fear or worry.

A clap of thunder shattered the quiet, and then all hell broke loose.

The two vampires, in a flash, withdrew twin pistols from their coats and opened fire. Almost instantly Lucian ducked and rolled out of the way, taking cover behind a nearby dumpster. Once behind it he silently grimaced when he noticed that he had been hit. It was silver, he could tell, due to the burning sensation in his arm. Grimacing, he opened his coat, seeing the wound through his shirt.

He tensed, and softly growled, as, underneath his shirt, his muscles rippled, and the bullet was forced out of the hole, before falling to the cold ground. 

Reaching into his coat, he withdrew two guns. They were custom, made by himself, which explained their extraordinary design. They looked like a combination of a six-shooter revolver and a desert eagle. The barrel was rather large, and the chamber held six bullets, which weren't silver. What was most shocking was under the barrel, was a smaller barrel grafted to it, and a pump, which made it seem like a miniature shotgun.

He waited until the shooting stopped, and then sprung out, leaping up into the air, and aiming one gun at the first vampire. Pulling the trigger, he fired two bullets, shooting the bloodsucker in the chest. With a roar, he quickly backed off, hiding behind one of the walls.

His companion wasn't so smart, and he got hit three times, one in the chest, one in the shoulder, and one in the kneecap. With a yell he went down, clutching his wounded knee.

Landing, Lucian strode forward, even as he reached on his gun, pulling a small lever on the side of the barrel. Walking up to the fallen vampire he placed his boot in the creature's chest, and lowered the gun right between his eyes.

He pulled the trigger, and the shotgun went off, practically blowing the head to pieces. He raised his gun, aiming for the second vampire, when a large flock of bats collided into him, knocking him back with a grunt. He hit the ground, surprised he had been able to hold on to his guns. Flipping to his feet he stared as the vampire pulled out a long dagger from his boot. He twirled the blade around in his hand, before raising his hand in a "come hither" motion.

Lucian paused, and then nodded with a smirk, tossing both weapons to the side. Then, he reached up, unbuttoning his shirt before sliding it off along with his coat, exposing his sleek, yet muscular upper body. 

The vampire instantly realized what he was about to do, and charged, preparing to kill him before it could happen. Lucian dodged and lashed out, his fist smashing into the vampire's jaw before jumping, his boot hitting him in the chest, and knocking him back.

The vampire quickly recovered, even as Lucian kicked off his boots, placing them aside along with his shirt and coat. The two faced off, red eyes starring into dark gray eyes; gray eyes that suddenly changed, becoming silver, like metallic liquid.

Lucian reared back, snarling as his teeth began to elongate and sharpen, growing into fangs. He grew in size, upward and outward, as bones cracked and reshaped themselves. His chest and ribcage expanded, and then thickened, to shield his internal organs. His muscles grew, even as his skin changed to a coal color. Black fur sprouted on his body, covering him like a blanket of midnight. His arms and legs lengthened also, growing more muscle, along with the rest of his body, and his hands grew also, long claws emerging from the fingertips. His hair shortened, pulling into his skull, and becoming almost spiky. With a cracking noise his knees snapped backwards, and his feet changed also, growing, becoming thick padded paws, long black claws erupts from them. His jaw extended, becoming a long wolfish snout. 

The fully transformed werewolf snarled at the vampire, who was now backing away slowly. His ears, now pointed and repositioned at the top of his head, flattened against his skull.

Then, he charged, quickly dropping to all fours, to allow movement. Before the vampire could react, the beast pounced, driving him to the ground.

He didn't even have time to scream before the jaws clamped down around his head, crushing his skull.

A while later, Lucian, now transformed back to normal, stood up. His shirt and coat were back on, as were his boots. His pants were a bit torn, but that could be fixed, or he could simply buy another pair. His guns were back in his coat, and his sword was being held in one hand.

He glanced at the three corpses in the alley, before turning, and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, for those who are kind of confused about Lucian's two guns, here is a link to a picture of what they look like, email me or IM me at Dragonslayer0586 and I'll show you a pic of it. It won't let me post the link to it, so I'm writing this little note.


	2. Chapter One

Well, without further delay, here is the next part. Oh, and for this fic, Kraven, is _not _a spineless prick. Oh, he is a prick, don't question that, just not spineless.

* * *

The only noise in the room was a loud cracking. 

The room was dark, the only light in the room coming from a small open window, the silvery blue rays of moonlight bouncing off the metal of the silver chain whip, in the hands of the vampire.

Soren stopped for a moment, his muscles slowly relaxing as he closed his eyes, the whip lying dormant at his side. Then, he started up again, only he kept his eyes shut, twirling the whip around with amazing speed. 

The whip lashed out, smashing into a clay target that was propped up, shattering it. The one next to it followed, and so on, until not one of the fifteen clay targets was left in one piece.

And not once during the entire thing, did the vampire open his eyes.

He finally did, however, at the sound of clapping, seconds after the double doors that were to his back swung open, and a male whose face was silhouetted in the shadows stepped into the room, before reaching over, his hand turning on a small light in the room.

"Very impressive, Soren," Kraven stated, honesty -surprisingly enough- in his voice as he stepped into the room. Soren looked back at him, and shrugged casually, coiling up his whip. "Got nothing to say? No, of course you don't. You never do."

Soren turned all the way around. "Of course I don't, Kraven." He paused, watching as a frail looking blonde entered the room, wrapping her arm around Kraven's waist, as she rest her head on his shoulder.

Erika, was her name, and Kraven's current plaything. He had turned her one night after a fight at a bar, and had kept her ever since. She seemed to enjoy Kraven's company, but Soren was beginning to think that she was sneaking around behind his back. With whom, was unknown, but he was almost certain she was.

But, considering his boss's attitude, he wasn't surprised. Not in the least bit.

Kraven smirked, pulling Erika close to him, kissing her softly, and she let out a small moan, pulling closer to him.

"Kraven!"

The three vampires turned around as a male fell into the room, bleeding in various spots, and holding his side in pain. His hair was dampened from the rain, with blood smeared on the hair near the scalp from a small cut on his temple.

"What happened, Mason?" Kraven asked, with little concern in his voice as he stepped over, as Mason rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, they came out of nowhere, too fast, couldn't stop them, they, they," he babbled, the fear in his voice apparent, afraid that what he was about to reveal to his boss would result in him getting killed.

"What!?" Kraven roared, backhanding Mason as hard as he could, and the vampire's head snapped to the side. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"It's Kahn, he's dead."

Kraven's eyes widened in shock, as did Erika's and Soren's. "He's dead…and…" Mason looked away as he spoke the next part. "…so is Amelia."

The whip fell from Soren's hand, his entire body suddenly going numb as his heart seemed to stop right there.

He shook his head. "No…you're lying."

Mason looked at him, also shaking his head. "I'm sorry Soren, but she is. They came out of nowhere, in the subway station, and-"

"You fucking liar!" Soren suddenly yelled out as his eyes changed to a dark crimson. He lunged, tackling the vampire to the floor, before brutally punching him. "Don't you dare say that again!" he threatened, as he repeatedly punched the wounded and helpless vampire. 

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him off Mason, and he stared into Kraven's eyes, which were also a deep crimson now. "Get.a.hold.of.yourself," he said, his voice low, wavering, but venom literally dripped from it.

Soren was trembling with rage that the vampire worker of Kraven's had the nerve to say that Amelia, his wife, his love, was dead. But, he finally calmed down; not all the way but enough to get Kraven to let go of him.

"Their bodies are probably at the morgue by now," Mason muttered as he rose to his feet, his face aching from the several blows that Soren had delivered upon him. "We should probably…"

Soren was already out of the room, heading towards the garage of the compound, with Kraven quickly following.

* * *

The night was quiet, and deserted, as rain continued to poor down in the abandoned streets and alleys. The one exception to this case being the early battle in the alley between the lycanthropic assassin known as Lucian, and the three vampires.

However, in one of the small apartments, a battle was raging inside…

The man hit the wall with bone shattering voice, the wood shattering as if it were fiber glass before he hit the ground hard, not moving.

The man who had thrown him spun around, facing off against two others, a low growl building in his throat. He was in his early thirties from the look of it, and wore all black. His hair was a light tan, and cut very close to his skull, and his eyes were a dark chocolate brown.

The first man charged, swinging his baton out in a deadly arc, but the man leaned backwards, before leaping up, his foot smashing into the man's stomach. He heard a few ribs break as the man flew back before hitting the wall, knocked out.

The last two charged, swinging and attacking in unison, but the man dodged with lightning speed, before grabbing each of their arms, and with a snap, breaking both. Before either could get a chance to fall to the floor in pain, the man grabbed one, throwing him out the nearby window, before grabbing the other and snapping his neck.

With them out of the way, he turned and looked at the female who was slouched in the corner, holding her bleeding stomach. She didn't appear any older than twenty five, and she had soft long dark hair that went down to the middle of her back, and her brown eyes starred at the man as he walked over to her, crouching down protectively.

"It's okay, Danielle," he whispered comfortingly, as he gently hoisted her up into his arms. She nodded, snuggling close to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Let's get out of here, Nihlathak," she whispered, and he nodded, carrying her out of the now demolished apartment building and down the hall.

"Don't even think about it," a male voice suddenly said, cutting through the air like a knife. Nihlathak spun around as a male, unnoticed up until now, emerged from the opposite room from theirs, his hands in his pocket and an arrogant smirk on his young features. He had black spiky hair and dark green eyes that held a certain mischief to them. He wore black leather pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and his boots made soft clicks as he stepped closer. "I'm Izual, and you are…well, truth be told, I don't give a shit who you are. I'm here to deliver a message."

Almost instantly, Nihlathak altered his hold on Danielle, and reached into his coat, pulling out a gun and firing at Izual, who went down with a yell. His body hadn't even hit the ground before Nihlathak was moving, quickly reaching the door to the apartment complex and out into the street.

Running to the car that was parked nearby he opened it, placing Danielle in the passenger's side before he himself got in the driver's seat. The car quickly started up, driving down the dark deserted road.

The car hadn't been driving for more than ten seconds when Izual burst from the building. His eyes were now glowing a bright red, and fangs were showing. He looked after the quickly disappearing car, and with a smirk, broke into a run.

He chased after the car with a speed that was clearly inhuman. But even then the car was too far ahead.

"Screw this," he growled, and while still running, shed his shirt, and started to transform.

He grew taller, and leaner, as dark fur sprouted all over his back, while white fur sprouted on his chest and stomach. His arms lengthened, his hands growing and sprouting claws, and his legs lengthened also, the knees snapping backwards as the boots burst open revealing padded paws with talons. His face stretched, taking on a canine appearance, until it was finally done, and Izual was now in full lycanthropic form.

His speed increased drastically, as he quickly dropped down to all fours. The car was getting closer and closer now, and he mentally grinned. It was only a matter of-

Suddenly, the car started spinning out of control, and Izual started to slow down, confused at this. He suddenly shrugged it off, figuring that the wet road probably had something to do with it.

And that was when the car flipped. Izual's eyes widened in shock as the car not only flipped through the air, but flipped _backwards_, towards him.

Izual quickly skidded to a stop, and ducked, just as the car flew above him, coming incredibly close to making contact with him. He quickly righted himself, looking onward as the car finally landed upside down, crashing to the earth.

He quickly moved forward, seeing that Nihlathak was, at the moment anyway, unconscious. He quickly grabbed Danielle, yanking her out of the car and slinging her over the shoulder, his gaze drawing to a shadow that had seemed to appear out of nowhere, and was now picking up Nihlathak. The two nodded to each other, before disappearing into the dark, leaving the car to itself.

* * *

The doctor was a bit worried as he led the two men down the hall of the morgue, considering the way they entered. The one with the hair that wasn't slicked back had grabbed the nearest person and demanded to know if there had been any females killed in the day. Finally, he had been able to convince the two to calm down, and now they were walking towards the back of the morgue where recent bodies were kept.

They entered the room, walking to a large section of the drawers, and the doctor pulled out two, each a drawer away from the other. Both were covered in sheets.

Kraven lifted one sheet, revealing a man in his thirties of African descent, and a shaved head.

Kahn, his main worker, next to Soren. There were five bullet holes in his chest.

"Damnit," Kraven cursed, as he looked up. Kahn hadn't been just a worker. He had also been a good friend to Kraven.

Soren looked down at the sheet covered body. Reaching a trembling hand out, he lifted it.

When the sheet lifted and revealed who was under it, a part of Soren wanted to fall over and die right there, and he felt a pain inside that had no words to describe it. His hand still trembling, reached out to Amelia's beautiful face, tenderly stroking her cheek, and brushing her dark hair out of the way. She, like Kahn, had several bullets in the chest, only not as many as Kahn.

She had been his world, his reason to live, to fight. She had been _everything_ to him.

And now she was dead…and that left him with nothing.

Nothing but numbness, and pain.

He closed his eyes shut, lowering his head, as twin tears made their way down his face, as he began to silently cry. And then, it stopped, and his eyes snapped open, now blood red. He growled, low in his throat, before leaning down, tenderly kissing Amelia's forehead, and then her cold lips. "I love you," he whispered softly. "I always will." His hand lingered on her face for a final set of seconds, before he pulled away, and moved towards the door.

Kraven noticed this, and instantly moved forward, stepping in front of Soren. "Soren, what are you doing?"

Soren looked down, not meeting Kraven's gaze. "Get out of my way," he said, his tone low.

"Soren, don't do it, or-"

In a flash, Soren pulled out his gun and aimed it at Kraven, who instantly kicked it out of the vampire's hand before he could shoot. The weapon clattered to the floor as he lashed out with a punch, catching Soren in the jaw. He didn't let up, slamming Soren into the wall and pounding on his face several more times, before Soren slumped to the floor, part from the beating and part of the realization that the woman he loved was gone from this world forever.

"Listen to me, Soren," Kraven began, as he leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're angry, I understand that, but we can't risk you getting killed also."

"Why not?" Soren asked, and he raised his head, and Kraven could see that he was now crying. "She's gone. The only thing in this world that mattered to me is gone. What else is there?"

Finally, after several unbearable moments of silence, Kraven spoke.

"Revenge."  
  


Soren looked at Kraven, and nodded, slowly rising to his feet.

"We'll make them pay, Soren. Trust me on that. The people who did this will pay, dearly."

Soren nodded, a growl building in his throat again.

And the two moved to the exit, calmly walking out of the morgue.

But not before Soren lashed out, leaving a hole in the wall the size of a fist.


End file.
